U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,476 issued Oct. 8, 1985 and owned by the assignee of the this invention is concerned with the same problem with which the present invention is concerned although the problem is solved according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,476 by mechanism which rotates individual cubical packages in such a manner as to prevent undesired and incorrect pricing of all of the primary packages within a wrapper due to exposure of pricing indicia on a single cubical package.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 530,163 filed May 29, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,313 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a can carton of the wrapper type wherein the wrapper is especially formed so as to accommodate packaging of specially shaped primary packages and which in certain structural features is similar to the carton formed according to this invention.